Romanov
Hooks "There is nothing to fear, but fear itself..." And that is exactly what this Nossie feels like to others, with a powerfully wicked aura that sends chills up the spine, coupled with unease and looming dread and an icy chill when she enters the room. -''Creep'' Addict: This elder has an insatiable craving for blood, and Lacrima, and drugs! Prideful Sin: No one's beauty exceeds her own and how dare you think otherwise! Don't let her know whatever you do. Haunting Eyes: One may feel there is something not quite right about her, but her eyes say it all with their cold, soul-piercing, vibrant blue gaze. Secrets: She is full of them. Even if you think you know her there is always something she is trying to hide, and maybe its you. Elder: Embraced in the early 1500s, and the last remaining Romanov? How did she escape Red October? Or was she somehow behind it. Queen of the Underworld: Have an issue? Someone bothering or threatening you? Let her take care of it. Mary's Crypt: '''She survived Bloody Mary and lives to tell the tale!? It's left its scars and its mirrors could be out for revenge. '''Gallery | width="300px" style="background-color:#000000; color:#FFFFFF; text-align:left; vertical-align:top; font-family:Palatino Linotype; font-size:10pt; padding:0px; border:5px solid #6d6d6f" | Profile Contacts *Timothy Karr -''"???"'' * Charlotte -''"A true friend and sister I can trust."'' * Meister Steele - "An old friend, a powerful force." |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#000000; color:#FFFFFF; text-align:left; vertical-align:top; font-family:Palatino Linotype; font-size:10pt; padding:0px; border:5px solid #6D6D6F" | Rumors Rumors * She's a Deputy now, but how did she wrangle that? She doesn't seem that tough... * Apparently Isrieal's leaning more to girls these days. She was seen at Nitrous having a taste of the Charlotte's lips. And not the ones on her face. * When Isrieal said she wanted people fucking at the Halloween party she wasn't kidding. After a few glasses of Bloodwine she let Dan fuck her brains out, they spilled out all over the floor! ** Did everyone seem to forget that Isrieal didn't have a back? Or was the fucking just /that/ fantastic? I don't know about you but I wouldn't touch someone with a gaping, hollow hole where their back should be.. no matter how pretty the rest of their body is. ** Oh please, every breed of Kindred has some sort of fundamental issue, a hole in the back isn't that weird compared to the Nokutu and the Burakumin Bloodlines. And she's not the first petite white girl to do something stupid after a few drinks. * Seems Ms. Romanov has officially lost it, she got a stuffed raven and named it after her favorite long gone ghoul. She even talks to it when she thinks no one is around. * Have you met her new ghoul Emily? Maybe there's still some Invictus inside Miss Isrieal, besides her man Steele. * Apparently there are troubles in the Necropolis - Isrieal questioned Hal's leadership at Court, and while Hal responded cooly, Phineas gave her quite the snarling before stalking off! Ooooh, drama! Old rumors * Why isn't Isrieal the new Circle primogen? She's older, more influential and been in the city much longer than Aikiko. ** Its a spiritual position, she's an influential kindred in mortal circles more then anything else * Lost the position of Priscus to Augustin Courtland only a week after his arrival. Did she really hand over the position without a fight? * It's said that Isrieal was asking for prestation over an incident that did not involve her, anything of hers or remotely even concerned her. One would think an 'Elder', of all people would understand how prestation works. ** She's in love with the one she's asking for. She tried to make him her ghoul once and he ran away from her and now she won't stop chasing him. Poor dude. He just can't get away from her. * Is Romanov setting herself up to be the Commander-in-Chief of the TFV invasion? Step aside Elaine! ** Can we take anything she says seriously, now that she's a ghoul's willing slave? She's probably Dominated all the time. * I hear Isrieal is being kept in hiding under lock and key by her very strict boyfriend who tells her what to do, what to wear, who to see, what to drink, how to act... etc. And what's more? She likes it. ** What's even more is that said boyfriend is apparently a ghoul. That can't be good for one's reputation, Kindred Elder and Priscus of her clan letting herself be controled by someone who is no more than a servant to another Kindred. * Rumor is Isrieal would forsake her whole clan and covenant for a ghoul. Wonder who that is... * Isrieal threw a fit and stormed out of the last RC meeting when Hal, on the phone, was voted in to replace her. Of course, it was Elaine's bad-ass speech that blew everyone out of the water. Retaliation? You bet. In three... two... * Failed to get the support of the other Councilors before the last session of the Ruling Council. Does that make her responsible for the clans no longer being a part of the Council? * Judging by how she bows down and licks the feet of anyone who even growls at her, she'll probably get herself bloodbound to Kylie next. ** Supporting Sam for faux-Prince might hint who her bloodbond is currently held by. *** She's not bloodbound to Sam... yet, at least. There's no need. She licks his boots so hard it's surprising there's anything left. Makes you wonder what kind of arrangement the two of them have together... * Had to fire Robert Lecreux as Steward of Bister Shore only a couple of days after he got the job. What drove her to give it to him in the first place? * Isrieal was in private places with Sam. She's probably trying to steal him from Katya now. ** She is a confident Dominant, perhaps other girls should follow the example to keep their men. * Word is that Isrieal kidnapped one of Sam Richardson's ghouls. Picked him up at his own territory. I wonder what his response will be. ** What his response always is: he'll huff, he'll puff and he'll whine! *** He always gets what he wants, though, in this case a major boon. What does that say about the elders who chicken out on him? * Back in Russia, its said that Madame Romanov has a cult type following. ** Yeah back in Russia.. This self entitled 'Elder' really like to go on about how loved and respected she was 'back in Russia' doesn't she? And what about her claim to have been Priscus for the Nosferatu in California? No Priscus up and leaves their city without having a damned good reason, makes you think this 'Elder' is full of shit whenever she talks about her past. Kindred only typically leave their city if things are going south for them and they need to run away.. She probably isn't even as old as she says she is and someone found out and called her bluff. ** She claimed to be one of the OLD Romanovs, the ones they killed during Red October. Facinating if true, also, one of her ghouls got Cruaced at a bar. Nothing bad, but he needed his insides put back together after picking a fight with something with claws or a sword or SOMETHING sharp. * I heard under the pretty she's got flesh dangling like someone tried to skin her ribs and just left the meat hanging in flapping sheets. Gross. * Well duh. She'' is'' a Nosferatu and its amazing scare tactics. * Still not the prettiest! * Don't say that to her face, though, she'll flay you alive. And that's if she's being nice! * Someone's gotten herself involved in the criminal underworld via Italian Mafia... Wonder why? * She's been hanging out with more gangsters than usual lately. Is there a turf war brewing? * She "submitted" to a Vinculum to someone and didn't tell anyone else. Yeah, right, "submitted willingly." I've got a bridge to sell you in Canada. * Isrieal ghouled three Russians. She hasn't been teaching them any Invictus etiquette, so maybe they're just disposable thugs that she wants to use in a coup of some sort? ** Shame that one of her new ghouls passed out from fright when Eric's childe only looked at him, seems Isrieal will be having to invest in some new muscle. * For some reason Izzy is on the outs with the First Estate. They publicly tortured her and tossed her. * She's been really irritable lately. More than usual! Something important must be bothering her. * If Madame Romanov was sacrificially embraced as a Moon Goddess how did she end up with the Invictus. * The Invictus did something so nasty to her that she decided to leave them. Probably the "molten led down her throat" bit. * Isrieal is Anastasia Romanov and younger than she claims to be. * Not just involved in, but using them like a cudgel. Careful crossing her or you, too, might end up with your face looking like a boot party reject and a house full of automatic weapons fire! * Recently during the trying of James Adams at the Waithe House, Romanov and Castle got in a knock-down drag out fight. He frenzied on her and she blood-bound him with her secret Moon Powers. * Castle actually called for a Nosferatu ringer from California to serve as an 'elder to balance him out'. In this genius political maneuver, he picked a female Nosferatu to contrast him, and is easy to point out as different from him in every way. She's not as old or as experienced as one thinks, and secretly they're in cahoots. *Isrieal is in a love triangle with Victor Castle and Casper Matius. ** Nonsense! *** Well, either that or Invictus speech has lost its meaning. **** Have you seen Alder Romanov in public? She stood right in Elysium and called like 5 male Kindred by first name in front of a group. We all know what that means. **** She lost most of her memories at that other place. Cannot even remember the most basic rules of the Invictus and has to start her training all over again. |} Category:Nosferatu Category:Circle of the Crone Category:PCs Category:Active PC